<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Memories by cdluet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012077">Hidden Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdluet/pseuds/cdluet'>cdluet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdluet/pseuds/cdluet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has been bounced from foster home to foster home since she was 4 years old, she can't remember a time before that. The psychologists said it was normal, that the repressed memories might never come back. Then just before her seventeenth birthday, her caseworker finds her biological brother, and Bella is swept into a world so unlike the world that she thought she knew. Somehow this new world isn't so strange to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 Coming Home</p><p>“Charlie, I don’t want to leave, I like it here,” I said as we sat on his porch waiting for my new guardian to come and pick me up. I had lived in Forks with Charlie for seven months and I liked him better than some of my previous foster parents.</p><p>“I know Bella, I enjoyed having you here, and I would love it if you could stay, but aren’t you glad Renee found your brother?” Charlie asked. Renee was my social worker. She always tried to keep me happy but she had epically failed with three of the previous foster homes.</p><p>“You know I am, but I’m going to miss you,” I said smiling at Charlie. I don’t usually show emotions but Charlie and I had formed a bond.</p><p>“You’re only moving down to La Push. I can come visit you when you want me to and I’ll tell Sam that you’re welcome here any time.”</p><p>“You know my brother?” I asked slightly curious.</p><p>“Yeah, Sam’s a good guy. He helps me with search parties for the hikers that get lost in the forests.” Charlie smiled back at me.</p><p>“Oh okay. Well, um, are you hungry? I could make you something to eat before Sam gets here.” I said hoping Charlie said he was snacks.</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Oh, look here’s Sam. I’ll see you soon Bella.”</p><p>“Yeah, Bye Charlie, thanks for having me,” I said as two boys got out of the blue truck that had just pulled into the driveway. They both had short black hair and were very clearly native American. I knew they were Quileute. It was the only tribe anywhere near Forks. Muscles were clearly defined on both boys.</p><p>“Chief Swan, how are you?” The taller one asked.</p><p>“Hey Charlie,” the shorter one said.</p><p>“Hey Jake, I’m good Sam. How about you?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“I’m good.” The taller one, Sam, said before turning to me. “You, must be Bella, welcome home little sis’”</p><p>I liked him immediately. I ran foreword and hugged him. He laughed and returned my embrace. His skin was really warm. I wondered if he was feeling alright. I looked over at Jake but it was almost like he was intentionally not looking at me.</p><p>“Do you have all your things?” Jake asked still not looking at me.</p><p>“Yeah,” I answered picking up my duffle bag.</p><p>“That’s all you have?” Jake asked finally looking me in the eye. I stared into his deep brown eyes and I knew I would never be hurt again. I knew I would never be sent to another abusive foster home, I knew HE would never hurt me again.</p><p>I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought of what HE had done to me. I tore my gaze away from Jake and tugged on the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt, trying to make sure the bruises that ran up and down my arm were covered.</p><p>It had been eight months since the physical and sexual torture HE had put me through and yet the cuts and bruises were still there like it had happened yesterday.</p><p>“Bella, Bella you ok?” I heard Sam ask, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded and let Jake help me into the truck. I noted that he felt unusually warm.</p><p>I sat for a while in silence and before I knew it I was asleep. When I woke up Sam and Jake were talking so I kept my eyes close to listen.</p><p>“You imprinted on her didn’t you Jacob?” Sam asked in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I did, your not going to phase.” Jake didn’t say this as a question, more like an order.</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.” I heard Sam mutter under his breath. Okay, what is going on? My brother is taking orders from a kid who is younger than him. What is imprinting and phasing anyway?</p><p>“Something happened Sam when I imprinted. The Alpha bond is stronger than most, we know this. Sam when I imprinted I felt fear, hurt, and a desire to be loved.” Jake sounded genuinely concerned.</p><p>“Something must have happened at one of the foster homes. Do me a favor man and don’t ask. Wait for her to tell you.” They fell silent and I opened my eyes stretching.</p><p>“Hey, sleepy-head,” Sam said as we pulled into his driveway.</p><p>“Hey” I yawned. Jake jumped out and helped me down. He carried my bag for me muttering about someone named Kim taking me shopping. Of course, he didn’t know that all the clothing Charlie bought me was still in the closet and Charlie’s house in Forks. In my duffle, I had a pair of p.j.’s, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, underwear, a CD my boyfriend Edward, from Wausau, had made me, and Wuthering Heights, my favorite book.</p><p>We got to the door and Jake handed me my bag.</p><p>“Where are you going?” I asked as he turned to the forest.</p><p>“I have to go tell my boys that their mother is home. Go meet your sister in law.” He said before disappearing past the tree line. I nodded and followed Sam inside.</p><p>We walked to the kitchen where I saw a beautiful woman standing at the stove with her back to us.</p><p>“Em, I’m home,” Sam said wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned and wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck, resting her head on his chest. I looked at her pretty face, one side marred by jagged scars. They broke apart and she turned to me.</p><p>“You must be Bella, I’m Emily. Welcome to the family and welcome home.” She said hugging me. I smiled and returned her embrace.</p><p>“Where’s Jacob? He was supposed to bring the boys over for dinner.” Emily said. Did Jake have kids?</p><p>“That’s where he went. To get the boys.” Sam said pulling a bear out of the fridge.</p><p>“Would you like some help?” I asked as Emily flitted around the kitchen fixing the meal.</p><p>“Help would be most welcome.” She answered and I immediately took over making the salads.</p><p>“I hope you have fun tonight,” Sam said to me kissing my forehead as he walked past. I stopped working for a minute. That was what HE had said that night. I started working again quickly hoping Sam and Emily hadn’t noticed my hesitation. Emily and I spent a good half hour making a huge amount of food. I was beginning to wonder how many boys Jacob had.</p><p>I heard the front door open and in walked a small group of people. Emily hugged the girl among them and we began setting dinner on the table. Jake sat on one side Emily on the other. Sam introduced me to Paul, Jared, and Jared’s girlfriend Kim.</p><p>Paul looked a lot like Him. It frightened me. I knew Sam and Jake wouldn’t let anything happen to me but I couldn’t help but shy away when he went to shake my hand. We were sitting and eating when I felt someone staring at me. Don’t ask how but I always know when someone is watching me.</p><p>It was Paul. I felt my stomach start to churn and the hand in my lap started to shake the way it does when I’m upset. Jake reached over and placed a warm hand over mine, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. This got the shaking to stop, but my stomach was still turning summersaults.</p><p>“Sam where’s the bathroom?” I asked pushing back from the table.</p><p>“Down the hall, first door to the right.” He said.</p><p>I nodded and bolted to the restroom. Throwing myself in front of the toilet I started to lose all the food I had eaten in the past day and a half.  I felt a hand pull back my hair and another rub circles on my back. They were both strangely warm. When I finished I fell back onto Jacob’s bare chest. I was still breathing heavily and shaking slightly but as he stroked my hair my breathing began to even out.</p><p>“Are you alright Bella?” He asked as he picked me up.</p><p>I didn’t answer. I just rested my head on his shoulder. Why did it feel so right to be cuddling up against him? I mean I only just met him a few hours ago. I snuggled closer to him and decided I wouldn’t bother myself about it. If something was going on I’m sure Jake would tell me about it.</p><p>He carried me into the living room where everyone was waiting for us. Kim was sitting on Jared’s lap, Emily and Sam were sitting very close together, and Paul was sitting alone in an armchair by the back door. Jacob sat down holding me to him.</p><p>“Bella there’s something we need to tell you,” Sam said growling slightly as Jake’s hands rested on my thighs, I guess a little to close for Sam’s comfort, they were a little to close for my comfort as well, though I knew Jacob would never hurt me as HE had.</p><p>“What is it?” I had a feeling everything I had been wondering about tonight was about to be revealed.</p><p>“Bella, the boys and I aren’t normal,” Sam said.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” I almost whispered. I could have sworn I heard Jake let out a small whimper. Paul and Jared looked at each other for a minute before Jared reached over and pulled me away from Jacob. Even this small separation hurt. Then I realized that Jacob was growling and shaking. My first instinct was to go to him, calm him down, but Jared was holding me back.</p><p>“She doesn’t remember. How can she not remember? Billy remembers telling her all the old stories. How can she not remember!” Jake sounded on the verge of hysterics.</p><p>“Jake man lets go for a run. Clear your head for a little while.” Paul said opening the back door. Jake nodded and started to the door.</p><p>“Don’t tell her anything until I get back,” He ordered before jogging out of the house and to the tree line, Paul following behind him.<br/>“Kim, would you come to help me clean the kitchen? And Jared, could you run out and get me some firewood?” Emily said.</p><p>“Sure Em,” Jared said and Kim nodded getting up. As soon as they were gone I started to cry.</p><p>“Hey, Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked coming over and wrapping an arm around me.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I don’t remember.” I sobbed burring my head in my big brother’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’s alright Bella, Jake didn’t mean to act like that. It’s just that telling you what he needs to tell you is very hard and he was counting on you remembering to make it slightly easier for him.” Sam said rubbing my back.</p><p>“No, it’s not alright Sam. It feels like I should remember but I can’t, I don’t. I don’t remember anything before” I stopped myself. I had good memories from Wisconsin, but it was also where IT had happened. I wanted to tell Sam about Him but I was scared to.</p><p>“Before what Bella?” Sam asked. I just shook my head and cried harder. Sam tried to comfort me again.</p><p>I heard the back door open and Paul, Jake, and Jared all came in laughing. Then they heard me sobbing. I heard the thump of logs hitting the floor and feet pounding on the wood as the boys surrounded me. Jake took me in his arms and I curled into him.</p><p>“Are you alright Angel?” Jacob asked me smoothing my hair as I buried my face in his chest, using his shirt to dry my tears. I looked up and nodded.</p><p>“I’m okay now,” I answered and Paul and Jared went to pick up the logs and put them in the wood holder. There was always cause to have a fire here. It was always wet and cold.</p><p>“So what did you need to tell me?” I asked looking at Jake.</p><p>He took a deep breath before looking down at me and speaking.</p><p>“Bella the boys and I are werewolves. Not like the Hollywood version though. We control when we phase, for the most part, we run very high body temperatures all the time, and we heal very quickly. All that stuff about silver bullets and the full moon is crap people made up to scare little kids.”</p><p>“Anything else I should know, strange eating habits, shedding?”</p><p>“Well, as you saw tonight, we do eat a lot but no we don’t shed.” Jake laughed then turned serious. “There is one other thing though.”</p><p>“And that would be?” I asked this all sounded strangely familiar.</p><p>“Well, there’s this thing called imprinting. Its when a wolf finds it’s a soul mate. Emily is Sam’s imprint, Kim is Jared’s, Paul’s still single…” Jake trailed off after Paul.</p><p>“And you Jacob?” I asked.</p><p>“I… um… you… well….” Jake stuttered.</p><p>“Spit it out, boy!” I laughed.</p><p>“IimprintedonyouBella.” He said quickly.</p><p>“Huh?” I asked not having understood a word he had said.</p><p>“I imprinted on you, Bella.” He said again more slowly. “The thing is, I’m the Alpha of the pack. The Alpha’s bond with his imprint is stronger than the usual imprint bond Bella. It will physically hurt if we’re away from each other for too long, and I know what you are feeling.”</p><p>I stared at Jake. I didn’t know what to say. It all sounded so familiar.  Down to Jacob saying my name.</p><p>“Bella, please, tell me that your alright, tell me that you accept the imprint.” Jake pleaded his voice sounded so desperate.</p><p>“Jacob, I’m glad you imprinted on me I really am. I just don’t want to be hurt again.” I said.</p><p>“Bella I could never hurt you on purpose. Never. The only thing that matters to me is keeping you safe, happy, and healthy.” He said hugging me. I smiled. I knew Jacob would always be there for me to keep me safe.</p><p>I knew that the pack would do anything to keep me safe and I was glad of that, but I was also worried. HE had found me at Charlie’s. If He had found me there he could find me here. I knew HE wouldn’t stop until He had what he wanted. And what He wanted was me.</p><p>“Bella, Angel, are you alright?” Jacob’s voice brought me out of my thoughts.</p><p>“I’m alright Jake, just tired,” I said with a rather convincing yawn.</p><p>Jake nodded and picked me up.</p><p>“I can walk you know,” I mumbled sleepily into his chest. He chuckled making his chest vibrate. He carried me into a room and put me in the bed but instead of leaving he crawled into the bed with me. Then everybody came to say goodnight.</p><p>Sam and Emily both kissed my forehead, Jared kissed my cheek in a brotherly fashion, then it was Paul’s turn. He came foreword and kissed my forehead. I whimpered and pulled away. Jake’s arms protectively wrapped around me as memories of THAT night ran through my head.</p><p>Kim gave me a sisterly hug and turned out the light and shut the door on her way out. I felt Jake’s lips against my hair as I snuggled closer to him, using him as a pillow. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. He hummed a lullaby that sounded familiar.  </p><p>I shut my eyes and I heard a familiar voice telling what I knew to be the tribe's legends. I didn’t know who it was but it was a voice I recognized from when  I was very young. Everything I had been told today had sounded so familiar like I had heard it before.</p><p>Like a Memory from a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>